The Perfect Berk
by vladthehappyfangirlingpsycho
Summary: A strange interaction with a strange tree leads Hiccup to the past. With all his mistakes undone, can he create the perfect Berk for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 long, painful, and quite confusing months for Hiccup. Becoming chief was going to be hard, and he new there wasn't much glory in the job, just a lot of responsibility. But Hiccup found things being much worse then the previous chiefs had it. With his father beyond this realm, with the previous chief unable to guide him, he was confused as a headless chicken. Occasionally Gobber attempted to help the poor man out, but it wasn't enough. Gobber had and important job in Berk, being the the fixer-upper of dragons, maker of weapons, and all things metal. Astrid and Valka, the two people who had somewhat of an idea about what it meant to be chief, were off managing dragons in the village, and of course the Academy.

With the position of chieftain practically forced on him, he never had the time to truly reflect on his loss of a father. He did have time to consider the possibility of Drago Bludvist still being alive, and in the case that he was, how he would protect Berk. He never got a chance to try and understand the workings behind "Alpha mode", heck, he could barely find time to ride Toothless!

"_A chief protects his own. Protect our people. It's your destiny."_

Those words, his fathers biggest command, constantly whispered through his head. Despite the reassurance Valka had given him, that Stoick had never given up hope, how he always new that his son, his pride, would grow up to be the strongest, Hiccup still felt lost. He desperately needed someone...anyone, to get him to his feet. Someone to be his guide.

"Hey Toothless? How're ya doing bud?" Hiccup softly gazed, scratching Toothless's neck. A soft, rumbling purr was all he got in response.

Since the fight with Drago, Toothless grew a bit. His legs were longer, wingspan increased a bit and his tail was now a few feet longer then it used to be, and quite a bit stronger.

This of course, led to the creation, and re-creation of new prosthetic tailfins. Since his tail was stronger, Hiccup tried to fit a spike launcher in. Working on it took all his spare time, and that too was very limited.

Hiccup got on fell to his knees, landing with a soft thud on the thick wood. He looked into the pleading eyes that belonged to his best friend. With a sigh, Hiccup changed his foot.

"Yeah bud. Lets go. I haven't flown forever." With a rare smile, Hiccup jumped onto his saddle.

A black blur rocketed out of the window.

When they were in the sky, Hiccup focused on getting as far away from Berk as fast as possible. The clouds split a path for the dragon and his rider. Pressing his forehead on the back of Toothless's neck he let out a tear.

The days last sun struck him softly. He sat up to catch the twilight of the day, and noticed a large tree, glowing brightly.

"Hey bud, get us down there" He whispered, patting the side of the Night Fury's neck.

Soaring down to the strangely glowing tree, Toothless landed silently.

"Stay here." Hiccup's eyebrows tensed as he inched towards the tree. It stopped glowing as soon as he was an arms length from it.

Strangely, he uttered what he wanted most.

"I don't want Berk to be peaceful. I want it to be perfect. For everyone." He touched the tree with his bare palm, and smudged off a lot of ash.

"Huh. Strange . Come on Toothle- Toothless?" Violently swinging his head around he searched for his best friend. He looked off the cliff but could not find him.

"HICCUP! WHAT DID'YA DO THIS TIME?" A loud voice thundered behind him. One he thought he'd never hear again.

It was Stoick.

He look down at himself, and realized he was wearing his old hide vest, and he was a lot shorter.

"I-...I'm back? I'M BACK!" He threw his fist in the air, only to see the intense stare of his father.

"Dad! You're alive! And you lost weight, you're hair is even darker-"

"Stop! I need you to clean up the mess you made at Gobbers forge. Don't try any games. Do you know how many people got hurt?" Stoick angrily asked, his entire face turning red.

"Yes dad. Sorry, by the way. A chief protects his own~!" He sighed as he walked in the direction of Berk.

Stoick, looked astounded after hearing those words come out of his mouth. "Perhaps his chances are increasing." He briefly smiled. Scratching his enormous beard, he walked off.

Hiccup was thrilled. Sure, the entire village hated him, the dragons still attacked, and he was as scrawny as before, but now he had a second chance. And above everything else, that was what he wanted. The perfect Berk he wanted to create, finally had a chance.

But that would have to wait. He realized he would have his encounter with Toothless in a night, remembering the events in accordance with the future Hiccups past. Then Hiccup began second guessing himself. Could he really shoot down his best friend? And ground him for life? Hiccup frowned at the idea. Perhaps he could find a way that did not require tearing off it's tail fin.

"Ay, Hiccup, you should go home. I'll clean up the forge." Gobber said patting his back with his huge hand. Hiccup jolted up swinging around the tongs.

"No, no I can do it, it's fine, I mean, it's not like I-"

"Call it a favour. Ya just worry about yo. Ya haven't been acting like yerself." He said, while tugging his braided beard.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gobber!" Hiccup smiled.

"Hey look, it's the shining pride and joy of Berk!" Came the obnoxious laughter of Snotlout, and Tuffnut, who was not aware of what he was laughing at.

"Hey...Snoutlout." Somethings on Berk may never change. Snotlout being one of them

Hiccup ignored him and walked on to the Haddock house.

"Hey...dad." The word he never thought he'd say again struggled to escape his lips.

Stoick turned to face him. His helmet lay on the table. His normally fierce gazed softened when he faced him.

"Wow...another two-block problem? That's a bit-"

"Boots. Outside. Now." In typical Viking nature, Stoick cut Hiccup off.

"Aw come on!" Hiccup choked, inching the fire-poker towards the musty boots, and took them outside, where he saw the other teens.

"Hiccup. You're next in line to being chief." rumbled Stoick, pressing the two large blocks to his head. "And if someone were to attack you would be totally useless."

Although a bit harsh, Hiccup realized that in his past he had the potential to do so much more for Berk.

"If you are to stand a chance out there, you'll need a weapon." Stoick said proudly handing Hiccup a large parcel wrapped in hide. In comparison to other Viking weapons, it was light, which made Hiccup slightly pleased.

"Go on. Open it." Stoick commanded.

Inside the thick hides, he found an unstrung wooden longbow, and a quiver full of arrows. An elegant pattern was carved through the dark wood of the bow, and the handle was wrapped in leather.

"Dad- This is...well, It's wonderful!" Hiccup exclaimed, gently brushing over the bow with his fingertips.

"Aye. I made carved it myself for- For your mother. I nearly forgot about it." Stoick placed his hands on his waist, remembering his wife.

Hiccup felt his scar. He was excited to be back in time, even though things started to become a lot more confusing.

"Well, you should get some rest. Gobber needs you in the forge tomorrow morning, and you need to have a decent aim with that thing." Stoick half-yawned.

Hiccup pulled himself together, and clumsily walked up the stairs, taking notice of his leg.

Tomorrow would be an adventure for him, the Fates almost promised so.

And as the rest of Hiccups adventures went, It'd probably turn into a disaster.

**Well. I think I did fine-ish. I hope it is acceptable. Might be a wee bit confusing but I hope it improves. I should stop. Now. Before I start rambling. Yup. Please review! Constructive criticism is extremely helpful, and much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo. I'm still here. I think Yeah. Mostly. Surprisingly.**

**Josephagc- As you ordered, emotional violation and large amounts of confusion shall arrive in this chapter :)  
Guest: Apologies for the confusion with the growth of Toothless, my intents were for it to reference the books series, which unless I read wrong stated Toothless was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, which were renown to be "preposterously huge" so I kinda wanted to blend that in here. He won't be mountain-size in the book, but I though it would be nice. I hope to carry this fic through most of DoB&RoB I think. It more of a "What if" story that's going to be really nice if all goes according to plan, and I hope you would stay with me for however long I go!  
This chapter will be devoted almost entirely to the troubles of Hiccup so I hope it'll be a nice filler kinda thing. (if you're kinda confused, that is my goal here)**

Walking through Berk again was like seeing your oldest friend grow younger. Sheep were around all day, bleating loudly. It was a total nuisance, and not Hiccup understood why Dragons and sheep didn't get along well. It was wonderful around Berk. The charming view of the sunset stayed. Everyone acted just like they did before, which was pleasant.

Unfortunately, everyone acted the same as they did before. Namely, all the villagers. As Hiccup had nearly forgotten, he had a rather impressive record of being the sole cause of most of the major catastrophes. Dragons escaping nets, house fires, Buckets sudden lack of teeth, and Mildews dead cabbage harvest. Thinking about it, he never understood why Stoick got mad over mildews cabbage. It wasn't like he contributed any food to _anyone_ in the barren, dry, harsh. winters

"Hiccup! Watch where yar standing!"

"Odin's beard it a wonder ya managed to go so long without leveling the entire island!"

No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, Vikings had always

Hiccup sighed in disbelief. He grabbed another vikings axe, which was finally something he could hold without too much trouble. Any standard viking weapon he could hold seemed to be a miracle., and took it to the forge. Watching embers fly up from the red hot coals, he pondered on the different dragons he came across, that not even Bork the Bold (or the Very Very Unfortunate) had come across.

His brain had turned into a violent, torrential, ragingly catastrophic vortex of chaotic madness. Trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had to relive most of his horrors, and try to complete them with ease. Then came slightly happier thoughts, like training Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout to ride dragons. Then in another section of his mind, the war with Drago Bludvist, his mother, and the White King that he could have saved. Needless to say, Hiccup was under more pressure then anyone on Berk was in.

Jerking to reality, he started tempering the axe blade, and then quenching it.

Coughing on the smoke, he remembered the nest of Smokebreath's and almost snapped his neck turning around, only to find a sheep that had wandered into the forge. It let out a frightened bleat as he held a red hod piece of steel at it.

"Stupid sheep. Stupid stupid sheep." Mumbled the small blacksmith, setting the rod down..

Sharpening the axe on the grinding wheel reminded him of the sparking head of the Zippleback. He quickly dropped the axe, letting out a frustrated yell to Odin himself. He backed into the table and knocked an anvil over.

"HICCUP! What exactly is the meanin of this'?" Gobber exclaimed pointing to the destroyed shelf with his hammer hand.

"It was a sheep." Lied the angry viking.

"Oh. Here, I'll take him off yar hands. Mildew will appreciate this one." He hefted the sheep onto his shoulder, as it cried in terror.

Hiccup gave a chuckle. Regaining his focus, he finished sharpening the axe, without much trouble. He thought about how Gobber was always willing to help Stoick or himself out. Gobber was the only one who didn't get overly upset with Hiccup, being a close friend of the family and all. So Stoick left Hiccup in Gobber's hands, or _hand,_ while he was away chiefing. Gobber had taught Hiccup all he knew about blacksmithing, which fortunately was quite a lot.

"Gobber! Can I have my axe back?" the voice belonging Astrid echoed through the forge.

"Hey! Astrid, um, Gobber's not here, so, ugh, I had to fix your axe for you-" pulling the axe of his work bench. He was about to hand it to her her, but she snatched it. "You're- You're welcome!" He stuttered as she ran off.

"Huh. Trader Johann probably just docked." He observed as vikings ran by screaming, while hauling chests, pots, pans, nearly anything they could trade. Hiccup picked up a knife he had originally forged for himself, and a spyglass, which he made as well, and ran down to the dock.

"Good afternoon all! I have goods from all across the seas! Rare jewels from Rome! Swords, books, weapons, I've got it all!" Johann yelled from the front of his ship.

"Ah Hiccup, What can I do for you?" he gave slung his arm around Hiccup, leading him into the deck.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just um...Just looking." Hiccup replied.

"Well, if somethin catches your eye, you know where to find me."

The ship had axes, hammers, maces, bastard swords, and everything most Vikings wanted, so Hiccup watched and waited as they cleared out what he did not need.

Finally, he decided he would take another quiver of arrows, as the the one he had was just a poorly sewn hide, and an small ingot of steel.

"Excellent choice on the quiver. I got that from a mysterious person on another island. Strange piece, but it has a charm." Johann elaborated.

"Would you take these?" He held the spyglass and the dagger. "The dagger is specially forged from fourteen different layers of metal." Pointing carefully to all the swirls in the blade.

Johann inspected it closely, with his "eye for perfection and quality" as he boasted numerous times before. before he grinned. "I'll take it!"

Hiccup silently cheered for himself. Whenever Johann docked in Berk, it was a celebration of a sort, now even more so with dragons ruining Berks weapons, himself and Gobber's inability to fix them on time for a raid. Hiccup used to ponder on what would happen had he run off with Johann. Leave Berk in their dragon slaying madness. In that way, like most, he took after his mother.

Figuring he was wasting time lingering around. Gobber had no further use for him in the forge, so he decided he would start trying to actually hit something on purpose with his bow.

Jogging in the direction of the forests, Hiccup, for once, could actually say he enjoyed doing something "physical"

The strong winds Berk was known for blew around him. When they got stronger, Hiccup froze and looked upwards.

He expected a gigantic Typhoomerang to burn half the village down, if someone didn't train it. Instead he found a leaf in his face.

Sighing, he unslung his bow. And notched The smooth shaft of the arrow gently glided along his thumb. Carefully, he aimed for a log. He felt his forearm turn to jelly as he released the string. The bow fell from his grasp as he cried out in pain. The string had hit his arm, and left it burning bright red. It was a large hassle, adapting to being much shorter, and a fair bit weaker then he was. The only thing he could do to try and keep himself sane was to remind him that it was only a day and a half since the strange tree of glowy lights made him embark on this voyage into the past.

"Very...Powerful." Hiccup grunted. The arrow had tumbled out to the ground, pathetically.

With a tight grip on the bow, he released arrow after arrow, each failing to hit the stump of wood. The only pleasure he found was listening to the whistle of each arrow. It reminded him of when Toothless used to fire plasma bolts.

An unhelpful memory of his mother, telling him what it truly meant to be a dragon, resurfaced in his thoughts. He seemed to remember his mother a lot more frequently now. Thinking that it was because of the lack of dragons on Berk, or the time he spent with his mother. It puzzled him, to say the very least.

"Wait. Be a dragon. That's brilliant! A night fury never misses!" Hiccup yelled.

Notching arrow after arrow, he tried again, still not managing to hit something on purpose. It frustrated him to no end, trying something and falling short. Hiccup thought he was aiming for too much perfection. Hiccup did not understand his conflict, even though it was starting to become a regular occurrence. He remembered shooting a bow nearly perfectly in his future, but it didn't feel like it was part of him. It didn't strike much sense to the young viking

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked home. A lot of time had been spent outside in the forests, judging by the darkened skies and lit torches. Berk at this time was quiet in most places, save for the taverns, which had big boulder-ish vikings telling stories about how many dragons they slaughtered, or how they lost their limbs. The only times the night was loud was when-

"DRAGONS!"

"TO ARMS!"

"MAN THE CATUPULTS"

The shrill roars of dragons assaulted the ears of sleeping Berkians, as they jumped to arms. Vikings all ways had an unusually quick response to arm themselves in the slightest bit of conflict.

"Dragons...Toothless!" Hiccup darted into the large maze of Vikings, swiftly maneuvering his way to Raven point, grabbing a basket of fish as he ran.

Now he could only hope that Toothless decided to show himself. Figuring he may have to wait a while,

"Bucket, what'ev we got." Stoick thundered, brushing flaming rubble off his shoulder.

"Ugh, Gronckles! Nadders...Uhm Zippleback's! And Mulch saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" Bucket panicked, while keeping his bucket firmly planted on his head.

"What about tha Night fury, has he shown'imself?" Stoick questioned through a large frown in his eyebrows.

"No! Not since a winter ago!"

"Good." Stoick picked up a cart and launched it at Nadder.

More Dragons swarmed the village, and as for Hiccup, Toothless did make an appearance.

"I can't let those dragons die." Whispered the small viking. Hiccup had grown to love all dragons, so if he would go through extensive means to avoid dragon blood spilled.

Covering himself with a tarp, Hiccup grabbed a torch and ran into the heart of Berk. It seemed he would have to train them. First, he spotted a Nightmare, which he assumed had a reputation the other dragons would respect. They didn't get the name Monstrous nightmare for no reason. Waving the torch in wide circles, and swaying it gently, in what he'd expect to be a soothing patter he slowly extended his hands towards the Nightmares head.

Usually, forming a bond with a dragon took a little longer, but as Hiccup noticed, he was on a bit of a tight schedule. He would never even consider making dragons submit to him as slaves, like Drago did. The vikings started throwing bolos at Gronckles, netting Nadders, and raising chaos. Hiccup, like Valka, never approved of needlessly killing dragons, and now even more so. The mesmerized Nightmare allowed Hiccup to climb on his neck, thankfully.

Gripping the horns, Hiccups past with dragons flooded into him. It felt like his soul was returned.

Tilting backwards, his companion let out a loud roar

"Some of us _are _born to be different." Whispered the future Chief of Berk. The dragons looked at him, and unfortunately, he had gained the attention of the vikings as well. If it weren't for his makeshift cloak, chances his impending doom would have been strong.

"Wha in Thor's name did he jest do?" A viking yelled shaking his axe.

"He controlled tha beast!"

"Odin have mercy." Stoick whispered, with fear burning in his eyes. Any man who was mad enough to tame a dragon, was never a good thing for him.

Hiccup took off into the air, with the dragons following behind. Now the he had freed them all from the Red Deaths control. Pondering for a moment on what would happen if a Bewilderbeast and the Red Death saw each other. Hiccup supposed his natural curiosity did urge him to find out, but with two colossal dragons, that could destroy Islands whole, he would like to be at a safe distance.

"Come on...just a little bit further." Hiccup said, soaring across the ocean.

The dragons dropped him off at Raven point, and then scoured the forest for food to feed themselves. Hiccup started a panic-induced run, ripping off his cloak, and ran towards the stolen fish basket.

As oppose to finding it where he left it, Hiccup found himself staring into the dark scales of the Night Fury.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered with wide eyes. "Toothless! Hey bud it's me! Odin above this is amazing!" Hiccup pumped his fists in joy.

Toothless, however, did not.

The Night fury knocked him over with it's tail and grabbed his neck. Pinning up against a rock, the Night fury roared into his face, giving life to Hiccups hair, which flailed wildly.

It turned to run away, only to have Hiccup grab it's tail.

"It's me bud! Don't you remember? One legged clumsy viking?" Hiccup throatily whispered, catching a spark of recognition in Toothless's eyes.

He let go, when it crawled towards him. A small smile flickered on it's face. Hiccup thought Toothless looked unsure of himself. He didn't blame him, it's not like a viking always travels through the past and claims to be a friend. Hiccup himself had forgotten that Toothless wouldn't recognize him.

Hiccup extended his palm, and turned his head and shut his eyes. Nostalgia flooded through him. He felt the warm breathe of the Night fury nearing his hand. When they connected, the world around him became a better place. Staring into the wide green eyes of the Night fury, Hiccup knew his old friend was back.

He tried to tackle him, but ended up hanging from his neck.

"It's been two days, for me bud. But I still missed you."

**Okay...Done with another chapter. I hope I did well. I'm still trying to improve so I hope I don't have to dodge too many tomatoes. This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I had to kinda cut it in half, so apologies for the sudden change in writing style nearing the middle. Plus I got hyper on tea, which is never a good thing. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND EXTREMELY RECOMMENDED! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfectly Porcelain 13: Thank you!**

**Sorry for the late update, things went a little south. Apologies in advance if my writing is off, I'm not feeling very _"into" _it.**

The island of Berk could be described in one word. Chaotic. And knowing the natural violent nature of the vikings, Hiccup had figured things were much worse then usual.

He was right.

Surrounding the great hall were nearly every viking on Berk, shaking their fists, axes, swords, and anything else pointy. In the center, at the large doors of the great hall, stood Stoick, and Gobber. Both of which, were trying to calm the vikings, but failing pathetically.

"How'd he do tha?"

"Who was tha bloke?"

"Man the catapults!"

Were amongst the many shouts of the vikings, and also heard quite frequently.

"Well. Breakfast seems canceled." yawned Hiccup.

Personally, he felt bad, for raising that much conflict in Berk, and by extension, Stoick.

Instead of having to weave his way through the vikings, as he had to in their other protests, they split apart for him. Giving a nervous glance, he strolled through the path nonchalantly.

"Morning dad, Gobber." groaned Hiccup. Being presented by the chief, he had discovered, was never good for him. Stoick grabbed his arm and raised it high.

"Gobber, will be in charge of training Hiccup, and the young teens to fight dragons. While we, shall set off to Helheims gate! Find this man! And destroy the nest forever!" Stoick shouted, raising his sword high, and a clenched fist in the other.

How he was related to the giant bolder of a man he would never understand. But that wasn't his main concern right now.

Stoick called all the vikings who were compliant with the idea of destroying the nest, which happened to be a lot, into the great hall.

"Stoick, are ya sure ya know what yar doing?" Gobber said glancing towards Hiccup, who was being pushed, knocked, shoved, and nearly trampled by vikings aggressively filing in.

"He'll be fine. I have faith in my son, despite the destruction that follows him."

"No, are ya sure he's ready to fights Dragons, and defend tha' village?" Gobber asked again, his eyebrows lowering.

"Aye. I won't always be here. It is important for him to learn that Berk looks upon him to ecome chief. And Thor'll never see the day I choose that lunatic cousin of his to manage Berk ." Stoick grumbled.

Spitelout heard the jab at his son, and chuckled lightly.

Gobber slumped over. Perhaps he was one of the only ones in the entire village to consider what Hiccup wanted for himself, as oppose to what was forced upon the boy. Shrugging, he joined Stoick.

Hiccup, angrily threw a stone off the hill. Clenching his fists he walk towards Gobber's shop, he came upon a surprising, but at the moment inconvenient sight.

Astrid.

"What kicked dirt in your boots?" Astrid remarked, yanking her axe out of a tree.

Frowning, Hiccup answered silently, "Not much dragon murderers on this island would understand."

The Astrid that was her now, was not the one he knew in the future. No, this one was a typical Berkian.

He saw a few old women gossiping about who they thought the cloaked figure was. Shaking his head, he thought about the few dragons he had saved. How many dragons did the Red Death ate every day, he wondered.

His mind was back on Toothless then. Now, he didn't have to worry about Toothless grounded forever. It felt great knowing that. But he realized that if ever Toothless wanted to leave, he could. Hiccup never realized how much he would have hated his life without Toothless.

Sinking into thought, he mindlessly wandered over the rope-plank, the smell of burning coal growing stronger.

The loud sound of wooden chairs moving echoed. Hiccup threw a sketchbook on the table., and doodled aimlessly, forgetting his original goal. With Stoick leaving to Helheims gate, he had plenty of time to focus on his numerous Toothless, or dragon-related problems in general.

Picking up Gobbers "Book of Dragons" he absently flicked through the page. The descriptions, and special characteristics attributed to the different species, and laughed. Even the pictures that corresponded with certain dragons, were skewed. Grabbing a brush, and a bottle of squid, Hiccup decided to get a head start on recreating the Book of Dragons.

Hours past, as Hiccup's brushed danced on empty parchment. He started at the Gronckle, and made his way to Scauldron. He briefly paused to consider the time he would have, to find new dragons. Valka could certainly help with that.

Down the dirt path, the loud banter of boisterous Vikings caught his attention. Panicking slightly, he hurriedly stacked all the parchments and ran out of the forge, in the direction of the docks.

"G-good morning Mulch, Bucket." He stammered with an awkward wave to the two vikings, hauling in their catch.

"Mornin' Hiccup." were the consecutive response of both vikings.

Standing there, Hiccup waited for them to pass, before stealing a basket of fish. It q=was quite cumbersome, and like most things viking-made, it probably weighed more then him. That was something he had grown quite accustomed to that.

He checked the basket for eels, and threw them out.

"And now bud, it's feeding time." he uncertainly muttered, hoping Toothless would be at Raven Point.

Stealthily sneaking across Berk, was proven to be a lot more difficult then he had originally anticipated, but eventually he got to his destination.

"Hey Toothless-?" He called out. "You here bud? It's me...again..."

He carefully shifted his feet across the matted grass, avoiding any noise. Hearing the soft slither of dragon scales, he turned around, around to see Toothless crouching directly in front of him, with his wings folded back.

It did well to remind Hiccup of his second encounter with Toothless, save for the prosthetic tail.

"Here'ya go bud. Dig in." Hiccup grinned, dumping out all of the fish.

Toothless mimicked his grin, though only with pink gums, and his tongue hanging out. Prowling towards the abundant amount of food placed in front of him, he shot forward and gobbled a fish.

Hiccup leaned back onto Toothless's underbelly. Pulling out a small book and a charcoal pencil, He doodled a Night Fury on either side of the page. On one, it showed Toothless with his prosthetic tail fin. The other how he predicted Toothless to be. He drew his scaled flaps, and smudged them to represent a blue glow. For months, Toothless glowing blue, and seemingly ignoring his shot limit, had constantly found it's way into his sleep. He glanced at Toothless, who was happily munching on an Icelandic Cod, and gave a small smile.

"Still ever-full of mysteries aren't ya'bud?" A soft purr and the sound of a fishh crunched was his only response.

When Toothless emptied the basket, Hiccup climbed onto his scaly, leathery back. It felt as though his entire perception of the world had changed. Briefly considering the fact that he was never able to control Toothless's tail fin without his lever mechanism, and had no idea how he was to fly, Hiccup felt a twinge of nervousness.

He placed his hand on Toothless's head, as if expecting to take off through mental connection. When it didn't work, he let out a sigh.

He felt a jerk run through his body, as Toothless rocketed into the air, and left him grabbing his tail for his own life.

"Ohhh This is bad! This is very bad! I have made a a great mistake!" Hiccup yelled trying to climb back onto the Night Fury's back. He felt like his hair was trying to rip out of his skull. With a loud grunt, he managed to pull himself back up. "Well That was oddly nostalgic."

Toothless let his tongue fly out as he headed for the trees, Hiccup yelling all the while. Turned out only Hiccup's mind was prepared for the thrill of flying.

He gently placed his hands to the sides of the Night Fury's neck, tilting him upwards to the skies.

From the high altitude allowed him to see Berk, the rocky cliffs around it, and the horizon at any point. He briefly considered visiting his mothers ice fortress, but the certainty guaranteed that at least Gobber, as most frequently was the case, would notice his absence.

"No more dragons have to die." He whispered. Not on Berk.

The duo glided along the gentle current of the wind for hours. Hiccup was enjoying Toothless being able to freely fly. He did not know what made the dragon stay, when it was more then welcome to do so, but regardless, he was glad he did. Toothless was the small warm light that was always there for him in the harshest cold.

"Lets go back home bud." Hiccup muttered. The sun grew dim and the skies had darkened. Hiccup thought Toothless would have been exhausted by now.

Toothless gracefully landed on a rock, snapping his jaw around at Hiccup as he jumped of the dragons back.

"I'll be back bud." Hiccup whispered, scratching the sides of Toothless's neck. He had another issue yet to face.

Dragon training.

He had to be forced into a "training facility" to learn one of Berk finest crafts, Dragon-murdering. And it seemed to get infinitely better, since he had the pleasure of being accompanied by some of Berks most eager dragon-murdering teens.

Then, to sweeten up his situation, he had the issue of not bringing shame to Stoick, the chief. That meant not shaming Berk.

Hiccup drove himself crazy in his mind. He felt like it was time to take a break from thinking. He angrily walking down the dirt-path.

What if he didn't see a strange glowing tree?

Putting off his thoughts, he let out a grunt, as he pushed open the giant doors to his house, where he saw Stoick, who was again, poking the fire, only now he had a brick of ice firmly pressed against his temple.

"You're late." It wasn't a question.

"O-oh...I am? I uh- didn't know I had to be here at- before now." Hiccup awkwardly stumbled over his words.

"No...I suppose not." Stoick rumbled.

Hiccup knew what his voice implied. Lecture time.

"We need to talk."

"I'm actually pretty tired, I think I should really-"

"I think it's time you learned ta kill dragons." Hiccup looked at Stoick, whose eyebrows knitted together with dead seriousness.

"Dad! I think you ugh...kinda miss the obvious face that I _can't_ kill dragons."

"Someone is going to need to take the mantle from me, Hiccup."

"It's just like you say! Every time I get out disaster always followed!" Hiccup rambled on.

"Yes. And now it's time to change that. When I get back, I want you to be able to take this axe, and strike the final blow to those devils." Stoick thundered, while thrusting large bearded axe into his hands. "I want you to be able to shoot down a dragon from the skies, with your bow" He thrust Hiccup's bow into his already full hands. "I want you, to sever a Dragons head with this sword" his foot stomped, while Hiccup nearly buckled as the sword was thrown into his already full arms.

"Do you understand me?"

"I'm pretty sure your surplus of dragon-slaying teens will take care of them for you, I'd be more suited for things like...Bread-making and...Home repairs!" he stammered.

"Do you understand me?" Stoick pressed.

With a defeated sigh, and a drop of shoulders, Hiccup nodded.

"Good" Stoick hefted a bag onto his shoulder, and a large war hammer in the other. "To Helheims gate I must go. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

"Goodnight, son." Stoick rumbled, heading into his room.

Hiccup flung himself over his own bed, like a sack of rocks.

"Does he even hear a word I say?" cried the young viking, though his voice was muffled.

He found his own ability to stay sane through all the vikings high expectations of the chiefs son. Most of them, he found quite ridiculous. They went along the lines of "How many rocks can he smash with is bare hands" or " how many sheep can he carry at once" or something equally silly.

Those thoughts brought him back to Toothless, whom he could do everything that was frowned upon in a viking society, without being judged.

**I have a pretty strong feeling I screwed up this chapter. Very bland. Kinda rushed the entire thing. Most parts don't even fit together well. Yes, I have a valid reason for not updating sooner! School started! And before school started I became well acquainted with the effects of procrastination. I'm really, really, sorry. I've barely got anytime at all to write.**

**Annnnnnyways, Please review! Constructive criticism is cherished! (PLEASE PONT OUT MY MISTAKES IF YOU CAN.) And halp. _Halp._**


End file.
